


Daddy Material

by orphan_account



Series: Trans Lance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Break Up, But he doesn’t know it, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dad Keith (Voltron), Dad Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Japanese Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, One Night Stands, Pining, Single Parent Lance (Voltron), Tattoo Artist Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a drunken one night stand at Keith’s going away party, Lance finds himself pregnant and keeps that information away from the other. Five years later, Keith’s back and still unaware that Lance’s little girl is his little girl as well.





	Daddy Material

“Papa, look! Uncle Shay and Auntie Shay let me bake cupcakes with them! I made you one too, look!” 

In her tiny hands was a vanilla cupcake that was heavily frosted with a turquoise blue. It was wrapped in a sparkling pink paper, and Lance faintly saw the white cake that peeked out from it. It smelled and looked absolutely delicious. 

“Wow, are you my little baker now?” Lance asked his little girl, Luciana, with a fond tone in his voice. With a wide mouth, he was biting into the cupcake, dramatically swooning as he finished it off with a couple more bites, “ _Mm_ , better than Hunk’s!” 

“ _Papa_ ,” Luciana frowned as Lance began to teasingly wipe the blue frosting that stained his fingers on her pale chubby cheek. She rubbed it away with the back of her hand and huffed. “You weren’t supposed to eat it _that_ fast.” 

“Don’t worry, Lucy,” Lance pecked her non-blue cheek adoringly as he ruffled her raven locks. “I enjoyed every single bite of it.” 

She pouted, then began to count on her fingers in deep thought, “You only took six bites, so that means you didn’t _savor_ it.” 

Lance’s mouth was tugged into a grin, “Savor? Where did you learn such a fancy word?” 

“Shay.” Luciana responded before breaking off into a particularly loud yawn. She looked like a lion, mouth wide open as her messy hair stuck up, arms stretched long above her head. Lance glanced at his watch, seeing that it was 9:00 pm. _Yup_ , Lucy needed to get to bed. The only reason why they were getting home late was because Lance needed to work an extra shift, and Hunk and Shay were more than willing to babysit for a long while. 

“Tired?” the Cuban male chuckled as he handed Lucy her lavender coat, “Let’s say goodbye to Hunk and Shay, then we can go home and get you ready for bed.” 

The little girl nodded silently, violet eyes brightening when the other couple walked back into the living room. She hopped over to them excitedly and hugged them both to thank them for letting her have such a fun time. “Thank you, Uncle Hunk and Auntie Shay! I really had fun, and the food was yummy— _way_ yummier than Papa’s cooking.” 

“Hey!” Lance interjected with a giant fake pout. 

Hunk snorted at the girl’s comment, winking teasingly at her as he dropped his voice to a clearly audible whisper, “Hey, Luce, I thought we were going to keep your Papa’s bad cooking a secret.” 

Luciana gasped and clamped both her small hands over her mouth, “Oopsies.”

”Just kidding, man!” Hunk assured Lance when the shorter man was glaring holes into his body, and he brought his hands up to surrender before he got physical. However, the teasing glint in his brown eyes quickly faded, and it looked as if a light bulb went off in his head. “Oh, right,” the older began to speak, remembering something he wanted to tell Lance. “Can we speak in the kitchen? _Alone_?” His finger gestured towards the open kitchen door.

”Ah, sure? But, make it quick, because Lucy needs to get in bed.” Lance agreed. He had a feeling that they were about to speak about an unpleasant topic. 

Hunk patted Lance’s shoulder comfortingly then glanced at Shay, “Hey, babe? How about you show Luce those pictures of that poodle we were planning to get?” 

“A _puppy_ poodle?” Luciana piped excitedly. 

“You bet.” Shay grinned, but it was uneasy as she led the girl to the couch. 

Lance allowed his best friend to lead him into the kitchen, watching tensely as Hunk shut the kitchen door softly to not draw attention. The dark-eyed man exhaled heavily before he spoke, “Luce asked about _you know who_ today while we were baking.” 

“You mean _Keith_ ,” Lance said. “Dude, you don’t have to make him sound like some sort of evil dark mastermind. He’s just Keith.”

”Oh, really? Is that why you never tell Luciana about him being her father and refuse to show her any pictures?” Hunk snapped, but he felt immediately guilty afterwards when he saw Lance’s straight posture falter. “I’m sorry,” Hunk apologized softly. “But, it’s really messed up.” 

The Cuban bit his lip as he nervously tucked an overgrown lock of hair behind his hair, fingers shaking as he did so. Keith was a touchy topic, but not for any bad reasons.

Their time together dated all the way back to freshman year of high school. They weren’t a thing. They were just two stupid teenagers that had an equally stupid rivalry. Somewhere along the lines they ended up becoming good friends, thanks to Shiro and Hunk. 

Keith was the typical misunderstood bad boy that didn’t give a damn about romance or his future. He lived on the edge and constantly expressed his discontent about the world. Basically, he was emo. And, unfortunately, Lance fell for him in sophomore year. However, he didn’t act upon this crush until freshman year of college. Though, _he_ didn’t really do anything; it was the alcohol. 

It happened at Keith’s going away party. He was planning to go to Texas in order to join the air force. Shiro was an officer as well, so Keith felt pretty solid about his plan. At the party, Lance got wasted, but Keith was even more wasted. Somehow, the two stumbled into a room and had drunken sex. That was the last time Lance saw Keith. He didn’t even bother to see him off at the airport, too embarassed to show his face. 

“Hunk, Keith and I weren’t even dating,” Lance started. “I’ll tell Lucy who her father is when she gets older, but not now. I can’t have her know her papa sleeps with guys he’s pining after. I’m _so_ pathetic.” 

“No, you’re not, buddy,” Hunk assured Lance with a pat on the back, accompanied by soothing circles. “You were in love, and there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Lance put his face in his hands, “I was so fucking drunk and desperate, and I just let Keith do _whatever_ knowing that he was leaving forever! There wasn’t even any true love it, and that was my first time. Shit, Hunk, losing my virginity to someone who doesn’t even love me that way. How fucking hilarious is that?” 

Hunk cleared his throat, “Well, you _never_ really know if he was crushing on you back.”

Lance looked at him flatly, “He wasn’t even next to me when I woke up. No note. No explanation. No call. He just left, and I don’t regret not chasing after him. I just would’ve made a fool of myself.” 

“You’re no fool,” the taller man said, pulling Lance into a hug. “I don’t expect you to always take my advice since you’re a grown man, but I know you’ll do the right thing and tell Luce where her other dad went.” 

“I will,” Lance agreed, “But, right now, I need to get her to bed.”

When the pair walked out the kitchen, Lance couldn’t help the fond smile that was lighting up his face. Luciana was asleep on the couch, using her jacket as a blanket. Next to her was Shay who didn’t seem to want to disturb the sleeping child. 

The woman laughed, “I think the baby’s all partied out.” 

“You two are amazing. It’s impossible for me to get her to sleep and tire her out.” Lance noted as he struggled to put the coat on Luciana’s sleeping form before hefting her up to lift her. He slung her princess backpack over his shoulder and waved goodbye to Hunk and Shay, “Anyways, thanks, guys!” 

Luciana was so exhausted that she didn’t even stir when Lance buckled her into the car seat. Once again, he owed Hunk and Shay. 

His apartment that he lived in wasn't too far, which he was grateful for. It was located in a nice area that was near many stores and Lucy’s school. 

“Papa?” Luciana’s voice was tired and small as she lifted her head slightly from Lance’s shoulder, “Are we home?” 

“Yeah, baby girl.” Lance told her gently, fumbling with the keys as he tried to control them with one hand. His other arm was occupied with Luciana. After what felt like hours, Lance was able to open the door and step into the dark apartment with success.

The livingroom was still a mess, and some of Lance’s dishes were still lying on the dinner table. He would’ve cleaned the place up if he had time, but he obviously didn’t have any. Work was a pain, and he began to take extra hours to support him and Luciana. 

Lance shut the door behind him by bumping it with his back, locking it shortly after. He switched on the lights then proceeded to maneuver towards Luciana's room.

“Here we are,” Lance chuckled. “Back in the princess's lair.” He set her down on the floral bed and got to pulling out her blue nightgown. She preferred the color red, but Lance convinced her to get blue. It was selfish of him, but red reminded him too much of Keith, especially on Luciana. 

He helped his half-asleep daughter slip into her pajamas and grinned when she quickly snuck under her covers.

”Good night, baby.” Lance told her, pecking her forehead. 

He reached out to switch off the lamp beside her bed, but her tiny hand stopped him. Her eyes were open now, full of curiosity and a twinge of sadness. 

“What’s wrong, Lucy?” questioned Lance.

”Um, well,” she sounded nervous. “I asked Uncle Hunk a question today, but he told me to ask _you_.” 

Lance tensed up, “And, what was this question?” 

“Where’s my other daddy?” 

He knew it was coming after several times of Lucy constantly bringing up, but this time it hurt— especially after the talk Hunk gave him. Lance cleared his throat and fiddled with his fingers, remaining crouched beside the little girl’s bed. 

“He’s...” Lance trailed off, unsure how to answer. “Luciana, go to sleep, baby. It’s late, and you have school tomorrow.” 

Luciana’s dark eyebrows furrowed together as she gripped the blankets in her hands tighter, “But, Papa—”

”Sleep. _Now_.” Lance said firmly, but she persisted. She definitely inherited her stubbornness from both Keith and Lance. 

“ _Please_ , Papa, I just want to know!” she begged, “If he’s somewhere else, we can always visit him. I really _really_ want to visit him!” 

“ _Luciana_ ,” Lance’s tone was firm and stern, and it was unlike what he usually sounded like. “I shouldn’t have to tell you something more than once. I don’t want to hear you ask about your other dad anymore. If I hear that you‘ve been bothering Hunk or Shay or anyone else about it, you’re going to be in _a lot_ of trouble. He’s gone, and he’s not coming back and he never planned to.” The last sentence shouldn’t have come out of Lance’s mouth, at least not when he was speaking to his daughter. It was more of his own reflection on the matter, “Do you understand me?”

The girl nodded silently, bottom lip trembling as she blinked any tears away rapidly. “I understand, Papa.” her voice sounded so shaky and small, and Lance wanted to take it all back. But, his own stubbornness and feelings got in the way of it. Before he could watch his daughter cry, something he never wanted to see done because of him, he turned off the small light and closed the door a little too harshly behind him as he stepped out into the livingroom. 

He really was a horrible dad. 


End file.
